Hetalia The MusicalKinda
by Mary Sutcliff
Summary: After a failed spell attempt by Arthur, the countries are suffering a terrible fate, each of the them and their 2ps will start to randomly sing and dance to songs from popular animated kids movies and musicals, and to make things worse, the only way to reverse it is if all the countries sing at least once. What could go wrong?
1. Popular

**Hello peoples!**

**This is a stupid idea I randomly came up with while being sick, and well... I'll just let you read it and then you can telling me if I should continue, quit, delete it or jump off a cliff.**

"Hold still you bloody git" Arthur yelled at Alfred who was squirming,

"I'm sorry dude I'm just a bit worried, your last spell didn't exactly turn out right" Alfred said nervously,

"it wasn't that bad" Arthur replied looking for the correct spell,

"dude, you turned me into a carrot!" Alfred yelled,

"like I said not that bad" Arthur said getting to the right page "here we go" Arthur started to wave his hand around and uttered some magic words,

there was a flash of light and Arthur and Alfred both fell to the ground,

Arthur looked at Alfred and frowned "why didn't it work?!" Arthur yelled,

Alfred slowly got up off the ground and checked himself to see if he had any missing or added body parts,

meanwhile Arthur grabbed his book and read the page he was on,

Alfred made his way over to the British man and saw his face pale,

"Dude what happened?" Alfred asked worried,

Arthur sighed and looked at Alfred,

"I used the wrong spell"

"What do you mean you used the wrong spell!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"What spell did you use" Alfred pushed the Brit away from the spell book and looked at the page confused,

"Before you ask, it's not English it's Romanian" Arthur replied taking the book from Alfred,

"We'll what does it say?"

"It reads 'This spell will make the representatives of the countries break out into spontaneous song and dance if the situation is correct, however the songs are from popular animated kids movies and musicals.' Interesting" Arthur said as be set down the large leather book,

"That was so specific! Why do you have a spell like that?!" Alfred yelled,

The British man only shrugged and turned to his other book to find the reversing spell,

"How do we reverse it?" Alfred asked irritated,

"We can't, at least not until everyone of the countries and their 2p has been apart of at least 1 song" Arthur explained,

Alfred sighed and leaned against the wall for support,

"This is crazy" Alfred said sliding down the wall and burring his head head in his knees,

"Arthur! Are you here?!" They heard a cheery voice from upstairs,

"I'm coming love!" Arthur called sprinting up the basement stairs,

Alfred followed Arthur up the stairs and watched as the Brit engulfed the blood red haired girl into a hug,

"Mary!" Alfred yelled pushing Arthur out of the way and tackling his best friend,

**(AN: yes, I put myself into this story, deal with it.)**

"Hi Alfred, it's nice to see you too" Mary said as the American squeezed the life out of her,

"Dude, you have been gone for a whole month, that's...a lot of days! why?!"

"I was on vacation"

"For a month!?"

"For 2 weeks, but then my mother got sick so I had to stay longer, then I got sick and couldn't travel"

"... Oh ..."

"Yea"

"Well... Why didn't you call?!"

"I tried but I was really busy and I didn't get good cell reception, I was in the rainforest after all"

"Right... So... Did you have a good time?"

"Yea, I learned a lot about the different plants and animals there, what did you guys do?"

Both of the men looked at each other and then they looked down,

They stared at the wooden floor and Mary face-palmed,

"You guys screwed up something didn't you?"

The boys refused to look up but they slowly nodded their heads,

"I don't even want to know" Mary sighed at she sat down.

Tralalalalala ~ Time Skip ~ Tralalalalala

"Mary!" Elizabeta yelled pulling the girl into her house,

"Hi Lizzy" Mary said following Elizabeth to her living room,

"How was your vacation?! Did you meet any boys?!" Elizabeta asked sitting down on the cream colored couch,

"It was great! And no, I didn't meet any boys" Mary said sitting sitting next to the excited girl,

"You need a boyfriend, your pretty enough, your just not popular" Elizabeta froze after speaking,

Mary looked behind her thinking Elizabeta saw something,

Elizabeta grabbed Mary's hand as random music played in the room,

"Mary, now that we're friends, I've desided to make you my new project" she said smiling,

"Elizabeta, we've been friends for a long time"

"I know but that's what makes me so nice" she giggled,

Mary looked around hoping this was a joke,

"_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I_" Elizabeta started to sing,

"You're singing?" Mary asked shocked and slightly scared,

"_And lets face it, who isn't, less fortunate than I!? My tender heart tends to start to bleed, _

"Tender? what are you-"

_"and when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over, I know, I know exactly what they need" _

"What the...?"

"_And even in your case, though its the toughest case I've yet to face_"

"Hey?!"

"_don't worry"_

"I'm very worried"

"_I'm determined to succeed, follow my lead and yes in deed, you, will, be, popular"_

"Oh god"

"_You're gonna be popular, I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys"_

"I'm single for a reason"

"_Little ways to flirt and flounce"_

"Flirt and what?"

"_I'll show you what shoes to wear"_

"I like my shoes"

"_How to fix your hair"_

"But I-"

"_Everything that really counts_

_To be popular_

_I'll help you be popular!"_

"I don't-"

_"You'll hang with the right cohorts_

_You'll be good at sports_"

"I'm good at sports"

"_Know the slang you've got to know"_

"Like 'Yolo'?"

"_So let's start_

_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go"_

"What?!"

"_Don't be offended by my frank analysis"_

"Too late"

"_Think of it as personality dialysis_

_Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a_

_Sister and adviser"_

"What?"

"_There's nobody wiser_

_Not when it comes to popular" _

"I'm really scared"

"_I know about popular_

_And with an assist from me"_

"Um"

"_To be who you'll be_

_Instead of dreary who-you-were:well are"_

"Hold on!"

"_There's nothing that can stop you_

_You'll be good at sports"_

"What was that?"

"_La la la la_

_We're gonna make_

_You popular"_

"Someone help me?!"

"_When I see depressing creatures"_

"Hey?!

_"With unprepossessing features_"

"Grrr"

_"I remind them on their own behalf_

_To think of"_

"Why you little-"

"_Celebrated heads of state or_

_Specially great communicators_

_Did they have brains or knowledge?"_

"Yes!"

"_Don't make me laugh!He,he!"_

"What?"

"_They were popular! Please_"

"Lies!"

"_It's all about popular!_

_It's not about aptitude_

_It's the way you're viewed_

_So it's very shrewd to be"_

"You're scaring me"

"_Very very popular_

_Like me_"

"I give up"

"Why, Mary, look at you. You're beautiful."

"Your crazy"

"You're welcome"

"I didn't-

_"And though you protest_

_Your disinterest"_

"I'm still not interested"

"_I know clandestinely_"

"What are you.."

"_You're gonna grin and bear it_

_Your new found popularity"_

"What?!"

"_La la la la_

_You'll be popular -_

_Just not quite as popular_

_As me!"_

Mary watched as Elizabeta fell on the couch asleep,

"What. Was. That?" Mary almost screamed,

After checking to see if Elizabeta was alive Mary called Arthur hoping he could help,

"Hello?" Arthur said into his phone,

"Hey Arthur, it's Mary"

"What's wrong love? You sound worried"

Mary sighed and glared at the phone "ok remember this morning when I said I didn't want to know what you and Alfred did?",

Arthur stayed silent for a few seconds before replying "yes",

"Well, now I do, WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"Calm down love it was a slight mishap with a spell nothing much, why?"

"Well me and Elizabeta were talking and she suddenly started singing 'Popular from Wicked', would you care to explain why?"

"We'll I may have casted a spell that will cause all the countries to randomly sing and dance to songs from popular animated kids movies or musicals when the situation is correct"

"...that is so...specific"

"I know"

"So can you reverse it?"

"Not until all the countries and their 2p sing at least once"

"Well I guess we'll need to get them to sing then"

"I sense a plan forming" Arthur said slightly worried,

"You know me so well" Mary said quickly before hanging up.

**Ok so tell me what you think, I personally like this because if the humor and confusion, but I'm looking for your opinion, so you can favorite, follow, hate or comment, it's your choice!**


	2. Brother Knows Best

**New chapter! **

"So, what do we do?" Mary asked sitting on Arthur's couch,

"I think we should try and get all the countries to sing and then work on the 2ps" Arthur said sitting on the chair across from the couch,

"I wonder who's going to sing next" Mary wondered laying down,

"Let's hope it's not Switzerland" Arthur said shivering slightly,

"Don't jinks it!" Mary snapped.

**~ Meanwhile~**

"Big bruder?" Lili asked lightly tugging on his sleeve,

"Yes, what is it?" Vash asked turning to face his little sister,

"Well I was wondering if I- um..." Lili trailed off looking down,

"What?" Vash asked getting slightly annoyed,

"I was hoping that maybe I could, go to America for a bit" Lili said barely audible,

Vash looked at his little sister with shock, but then he had no control over his actions as he started to sing,

"You want to go outside? Why, Lili,

_Look at you, as fragile as a flower_

_Still a little sapling, just a sprout_

_You know why we stay up in our countries_

_That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear_

_Guess I always knew this day was coming_

_Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest_

_Soon, but not yet_

_Trust me, pet_

_Brother knows best_

_Brother knows best_

_Listen to your brother_

_It's a scary world out there_

_Brother knows best_

_One way or another_

_Something will go wrong, I swear_

_Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand_

_Cannibals and snakes, the plague_

_Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth and_

_Stop, no more, you'll just upset me_

_Brother's right here_

_Brother will protect you_

_Darling, here's what I suggest_

_Skip the drama_

_Stay with brother_

_Brother knows best_

_Brother knows best_

_Take it from Switzy,_

_On your own, you won't survive_

_Sloppy, underdressed_

_Immature, clumsy - please!_

_They'll eat you up alive_

_Gullible, naive_

_Positively grubby_

_Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm...vague_

_Plus, I believe_

_Gettin' kinda chubby_

_I'm just saying cause I wuv you_

_Brother understands_

_Brother's here to help you_

_All I have is one request_

_Don't forget it_

_You'll regret it_

_Brother knows best"_

Vash fell to the ground unconscious,

"Big bruder?!" Lili cried running towards her brother,

She started to shake him but he wouldn't wake up,

She ran towards the phone and quickly called someone

"Hello?" She heard from the other end,

"Hi Mary, it's me Lili"

There was a slight pause,

"What's up Lili? How have you been?"

"I've been better, my bother just passed out after singing a weird song"

There was another pause,

"One sec Lili"

Lili waited a few seconds then she heard a door slam open,

"I told you! You jinks!" Mary yelled,

"Mary what- you don't mean..." Lili heard Arthur say,

"Yes, he just sang..." Mary trailed off,

"Lili, do you know what song your brother sang?" Mary asked

"No sorry, but he kept saying 'brother knows best', does that help?" Lili said into the phone,

Lili heard a giggle and this she heard Mary laughing,

"I can't believe he sang that?!" Mary said,

After a few minutes Mary stopped laughing and went back to talking with Lili,

"Sorry about that" Mary said still snickering a bit,

"It's alright, but um... Mary do you think you could come over and watch over big bruder with me? I'm really scared" Lili said shaking,

"Aww of course, I'll be over as soon as I can" Mary said in the sweetest voice possible,

"Ok, please hurry" Lili said quietly.

**~ Nana Nana Nana Nana TIME SKIP! ~**

Knock Knock

Lili jumped out if the chair she was in and ran to the door,

She looked through the peephole and saw Mary,

"Mary!" Lili cried swinging open the door and hugging the red eyes girl,

"Hey Lili, are you alright?" Mary asked hugging the scared girl,

"Big bruder hasn't woken up yet and i'm worried" Lili said hugging Mary tighter,

"It's alright he should be waking up any minute now, how about we go inside, ok?" Mary suggested giving Lili a reassuring smile,

Lili nodded and lead Mary inside,

After many failed attempts Mary was finally able to lift Vash onto the couch,

Lili watched in awe as Mary checked to see if Vash had any bruises or cuts becaus of his fall,

Mary ran into the kitchen and came back with 2 small towels, a bowl of water, and a small box of bandaids,

Mary soaked one of the towels in water then wrung it out and placed it on his head,

Then she cleaned off a scrape he had on his arm and put a bandaid over it,

"He should be good now, we just need to wait for him to wake up" Mary said after putting one of the towels and the bandaids in the kitchen.

**~ Muahahahahhaha TIME SKIP! ~**

Vash woke up having a major headache,

he slowly opened his eyes and was met with very blurry vision,

"What happened?" He groaned,

"You're awake" he heard,

He looked up and was met with a blurry mass of red,

Vash jumped up only to fall right back down due to dizziness,

"Don't move so fast, you just woke up,

His vision started to clear and he saw it was Mary,

"How are you feeling?" She asked,

He got up slowly this time and looked around,

He spotted Lili asleep on the chair,

"She fell asleep waiting for you to wake up" Mary explained,

"What are your doing here?" Vash asked wiping his attention towards the red eyed girl,

"After you passed out, Lili called me and asked if I could come over" Mary said taking the damp cloth off the ground and putting it in the kitchen,

"She was really worried about you" Mary said sitting on the floor,

"What happened?" Vash asked,

Mary took a deep breath before replying "One of Arthur's spells failed, that's why you randomly started singing",

"I'm going to kill him" Vash said getting up,

"Big bruder?" Lili said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes,

Vash walked over and started to pet her hair,

"I'm sorry for worrying you" he said kissing her forehead,

"No, he's fine" Mary said into her phone,

"Yes, I understand" she said,

There was a slight pause,

"Ok, see you soon" she finished,

"Who was that?" Vash asked standing up,

"It was Arthur, he needs me to help him with something" Mary replied sliding her phone into her pocket,

"Well I better go, see you guys later" She waved and walked out the door.

**~ *explosion* Time Skip *more explosions* deal with it. ~**

"Arthur! I'm back!" Mary called throwing her bag on the couch,

Mary walked into the kitchen and began looking for something to eat,

Se grabbed a soda and an apple,

"This should be good" she said closing the fridge,

She turned around to walk to the living room when something caught her eye,

It was a pink and blue swirl cupcake,

"Ello Poppet" she heard a cheerful voice behind her,

"Not again" she groaned,

Mary spun on her heel to face the cheery Brit,

"Hello Oliver" she replied putting on a fake smile,

"How have you been?" Oliver asked his creepy smile never leaving his face,

"I've been fine, why are you here," Mary said slowly making her way back to the counter,

"I'm here on business, you see it's Allen's birthday and I promised to get him what he wants" Oliver said his smile growing even bigger,

"What does he want?" Mary asked even though she knew the answer,

"He wants you" he replied,

Oliver pulled out one of his knives and threw it at Mary hoping to hit her jacket,

Mary ducked ran into the living room only to be cut off by James,

"Where do ya think you're going?" James said swinging his hockey stick her,

Mary ducked again and rolled out of the way,

"James, you don't want to hurt her now do you?" Oliver asked

"I really don't care" he replied,

Mary grabbed her phone which had fallen on the ground and threw it into her tank top,

"Come on poppet, if you come quietly, you won't have to be hurt" Oliver said walking closer to her,

Mary stepped back only to run into something soft,

"Watch it" she heard a deep voice say, she turned around and saw It was Francois,

Mary took a few cautious steps back,

"Oh look, you frightened the poor dear" Oliver said,

James took the opportunity to jump over the couch and put his hockey stick over Mary's neck,

"Let go!" Mary choked,

She tried to kick him but he wouldn't let her go,

"If I were you I'd stop squirming" James whispered in her ear,

"Never" Mary hissed,

"I warned you" James smirked "Oliver"

Oliver's smile grew (if that was even possible),

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe,

"Now hold still" Oliver laughed,

Mary still struggled to get free,

"Stop!" She cried,

"You're giving me a headache" Francois said walking over to Mary,

He grabbed her arm and held it out for Oliver,

Oliver quickly stabbed her arm with the syringe and pushed down on the pump,

Mary's vision started to blur as she felt dizzy,

'No! I can't give up! I have to stay awake, I have to" Mary thought,

James threw her over his shoulder and made his way over to the door,

Mary couldn't stay awake and fell asleep.

**Mary: *is asleep***

**Oliver: she looks so adorable when she's asleep, doesn't she?**

**Francois and James: whatever,**

**Oliver: *giggles* you to are so in-sync, anywho! Comment, Favorite, Follow and don't forget to eat cupcakes!**

**James and Francois (I switched it up this time :P) :*facepalm***


	3. Don't Make Me Laugh

Mary woke up with a slight headache,

"What happened?" She questioned,

she got up and looked around,

She was in a wood cabin,

"What the..." She trailed off,

The memories of what happened flashed through her mind,

She was kidnapped,

By the 2ps,

Great.

"Oh poppet your awake!" Oliver squealed running over to the angry girl,

"Yea, and I'm going to leave now" she replied,

Mary walked towards the door but she was blocked by a hockey stick,

"You're not going anywhere" James growled,

Mary growled back and the two started a glare-off,

"Come on poppet, let's get you ready for the party" Oliver said pulling Mary away from James,

"Get me ready?" Mary asked as she attempted to struggle out of Oliver's grip,

Oliver giggled and tightened his grip on her arm "Well of course, you need to look your best for Allen's party, after all, you are his gift".

~time skip brought to you by Oliver's cuppy-cakes~

After about an hour of struggling, swearing (much to Oliver's displeasure), threatening, biting, and screaming, lots and lots of screaming, Mary was dressed in a light pink and blue dress,

"You look so cute!" Oliver yelled while he was squeezing the life out of the poor girl,

"I can't breath" Mary sighed,

Oliver let go but it still didn't help,

"Why do I have to wear this?" Mary gasped as she desperately clawed at the corset,

"It's proper for a young lady to wear a corset" Oliver explained,

"It hurts, it's itchy, and I can't breath!" Mary yelled,

"Now now, there's no need to yell, let me fix your hair" Oliver said,

Oliver lead Mary over to a chair and sat her down,

Mary reluctantly sat and let Oliver play with her hair because she was to weak to resist,

Oliver finished tying her hair and smiled,

"Oh Al is going to be so happy when he sees you",

Mary's hair was tied up into two high pigtails,

"You look cuter than a cupcake" Oliver giggled,

He took Mary's hand and lead her to the stairs,

"One sec poppet" Oliver whispered,

Oliver walked down the stairs and Mary walked towards one of the windows in a desperate attempt to escaped,

"Come on open" Mary growled as she tugged in the window,

"Poppet!" Oliver called from downstairs,

"Come on!" Mary silently screamed tugging her hardest on the window,

"Poppet, what are you doing?" Oliver asked,

Mary spun on her heal and faced the British man,

"You weren't trying to escape were you?" Oliver asked giving off an evil aura,

"Of course not, I was trying to get some fresh air" Mary said,

She really didn't like the aura he was giving off,

"Alright but the party started and Allen really wants to see his gift" Oliver smiled,

He took Mary's hand and lead her down the stairs and into the basement,

"Ok I got your gift Allen" he called happily,

"About fucking time" Mary heard,

"Now Al, you know the rules, money in the swear jar now" Oliver said,

"Whatever, so what did you get me that was so important" Al asked in an annoied voice,

Oliver lead Mary to the bottom of the stairs and Al almost choked on his beer when he say who it was,

"Mary?" He asked slightly surprised,

Mary just huffed and crossed her arms,

"So you finally came running to me, I knew you would" Al said standing and walking over to her,

"As if, I'm only here because of your stupid family" Mary replied glaring at the dark haired man,

"Sure, whatever you say, doll" Al said smirking at the way he used her old pet name,

"Don't call me that!" She half yelled at him,

He used to call her 'doll' all the time and she hated every second of it,

"Come on, you know you lie it when I call you that" Al stepped closer to her,

"Yea, in your dreams" Mary said turning to face him,

The Mary glared at him while Al just smirked,

"Just kiss already!" James called from the couch,

Both of them turned and glared at the Canadian,

James just shrugged and took another sip of his beer,

Al smirked at the opertunity he got from his brother,

"He's right" Al said pulling Mary closer to him,

Mary turned and detected her glare to the American,

"Come on, what do you say?" Al asked pulling Mary even closer "be mine?",

"No way in hell" Mary replied,

Al smirking and let her go,

'Whats going on?' Al thought,

He had no control over his actions,

"No? No?! Oh I get it you're joking" he said as he started to laugh,

Mary knew what was happening and started to laugh

"What's so funny?!" Al snapped,

_"Don't make me laugh, _

_Don't make me laugh, _

_My funny friend, _

_don't make me bend in half, _

_Don't be a card, babe, _

_Don't mess with Al, _

_Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to fall, _

_Don't make me laugh, _

_Don't pull my leg, _

_May I suggest you would do best to beg, _

_If you say no, miss, _

_If you refuse, _

_This is your notice that I refuse to lose_

_Say yes, my love, _

_And go with a winner, _

_Believe me, _

_that would be wiser, _

_Say no, poor dove, _

_And you're kumijiro's dinner, _

_And Arthur's the appetizer, _

_Get the picture?_

_Don't make me laugh, _

_Or slap my knee, _

_I'm not that funny, _

_so Mary, _

_What'll it be? _

_Right this way to Allan's place, _

_Or write your epitaph, _

_You choose your fate, _

_Don't make me wait, _

_And baby, _

_don't make me laugh!"_

Al finished singing and passed out,

"Allen!" Oliver yelled running over to the passed out American,

Mary and James were laughing and leaning in each other for support,

"That was priceless!" Mary snickered,

"Please tell me someone got that on tape" James laughed,

Mary realized the opertunity she had ad quickly took it,

She sprinted up the steps and ran towards the door,

The door way locked tight,

"James, where did she go?" Mary heard Oliver say from downstairs,

Mary ran towards one of the closets and jumped in just I time to hear the basement door bang open,

"Where is she?!" Mary heard Al yell,

Although she wouldn't admit it,

Mary was very, very scared,

"Come out, come out wherever you are" Al sang,

Mary could hear their foot steps far away so she quickly got out and hid in the basement,

"Come on poppet, now isn't the time to play hide and seek" se heard Oliver say as se walked down the stairs,

Mary walked down the stairs and turned to look at one of the walls,

There was a small window but it was to high up to reach,

Mary grabbed a chair and stood on it,

Mary unlatched the window and lifted herself up and tried to get out,

Suddenly she felt someone grab her waist and pull her back,

"Did you really think you could get away so easily?" Al purred into her ear causing her to shiver,

"Well I have news for you" he said turning her around to face him,

"I never let my pets escape" he whispered into her ear,

Mary struggled but Al kept her in a firm grip,

"Al, I can't breath" Mary choked out,

With the corset and Al both squeezing her,

Mary was have a lot of trouble breathing,

"Yea right, you really think I'm going to let go so easily?" Al scoffed,

He held Mary even tighter,

Blocking any air from entering her lungs,

"Al, please" she choked,

Al just laughed and hugged her even tighter,

Mary's vision started to blur as she suffocated,

Al felt Mary go limp and he let her go,

Mary fell to the ground like a rag doll,

Al picked her up and felt her pulse,

It was faint but it was there,

He gasped as he realized she wasn't breathing,

He quickly set her on the couch,ripped off the top layer of the dress and saw part of the reason she fainted,

Oliver had put her in a corset,

"Damnit" Al said as he yanked at the corset,

Oliver had tied it really tight,

Al grabbed James's pocket knife (that was conveniently right there),

and cut the corset off,

Put his ear to Mary's mouth in hopes of hearing her breathing but he didn't,

"Come on breath!" Al said as he pushed on her stomach,

Al desided the only way to save his pet was to give her the kiss of life,

And he was going to enjoy every second if it,

Al pressed his lips to hers and started to give her CPR,

After about 3 breaths, Mary started breathing again,

Al breathed a sigh of relief,

"Look I know you liked the click but I didn't think you liked her that much" James said from the doorway,

"I was just giving her CPR!" Al said realizing how bad things look,

From James's point of view,

Mary was lying on the couch with 2 layers of her dress spread out on the floor and Al kissing her,

It looked pretty bad,

"Why did you even bother to save her?" James asked while Al lifted Mary up,

"You know me James" Al smirked "I never let my toys leave that easily."

**I'm sorry this chapter sucked, I just HAD to incorporate 'don't make me laugh' somewhere in there.**


	4. Happy Halloween!

(This is a Key for what characters are singing:

Kuro: Purple Text

Lutz: Gold Text

Lutz and Kuro: Green Text

Luciano: Brown Text)  
Luciano sat at his desk playing with one of his knives,

he was making small marks in the mahogany but he didn't care,

he had just gotten back from a recent kill but that time it felt different,

he didn't get the thrill he usually got,

he felt… bored,

he threw his knife at the wall and started to sing.

_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best_

_For my talents are renowned far and wide_

_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_

_I excel without ever even trying_

_With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_

_I have seen grown men give out a shriek_

_With the wave of my hand, and a well-aimed throw _

_I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine_

_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_

_And I, Me, The Axis King,_

_Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of my bones_

_An emptiness began to grow_

_There's something out there, far from my home_

_A longing that I've never known_

_I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light_

_And I'll scare you right out of your pants_

_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky_

_And I'm known throughout England and France_

_And if I am mad, I can take off your head_

_And recite Shakespearean quotations_

_No animal nor man can scream like I can_

_With the fury of my recitations_

_But who here would ever understand_

_That the Axis King with the skeleton grin_

_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_

_He'd give it all up if he only could_

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_

_That calls out for something unknown_

_The fame and praise come year after year_

_Does nothing for these empty tears_

Luciano stopped singing and fell asleep.

**~ *ghost noises* **_**Time Skip **_***more ghost noises* ~**

Luciano had a dream it was of a young girl with blood red hair,

she was smiling at him and he felt..weird,

he didn't know how to explain it but he liked it,

_**SLAM! **_

Luciano woke up and almost fell off his chair,

"dammit Kuro!" Luciano yelled,

"sir, dinner is ready" the red eyed asian said trying to not smirk,

Luciano got up and walked down stairs with Kuro smirking behind him,

Lutz was already eating when they came down the stairs,

Luciano tried to eat but he couldn't,

the whole time he was thinking of that red haired girl he saw in his dream

he knew her, but from where?

Kuro saw he wasn't eating and became curious,

"why aren't you eating" Kuro asked,

Luciano looked up from his plate and glared at the asian man,

"its none of your concern" he answered,

the italian stood up and walked out of the room leaving behind two curious men,

once Luciano closed the door both Kuro and lutz started singing,

_Something's up with boss_

_Something's up with boss_

_Don't know if we're ever gonna learn the cause_

Both men walked over to the staircase and looked up

_He's all alone up there_

_Locked away inside_

_Will not say a word_

_Hope he hasn't died_

_Something's up with him_

_Something's up with him_

Meanwhile Luciano was looking through pictures everywhere,

he was hoping to find some clue about the familiar woman,

_This dream is buzzing in my skull_

_Will it let me be? I cannot tell_

_There are so many things I cannot grasp_

_When I think I've got it, and then at last_

_Through my bony fingers it does slip_

_Like a snowflake in a fiery grip_

_Something's here I'm not quite getting_

_Though I try, I keep forgetting_

_Like a memory long since past_

_Here in an instant, gone in a flash_

_Who is she?_

_Who is she?_

_In these little bric-a-brac_

_A secret's waiting to be cracked_

_This girl and dream confuses me so_

_Confound it all, I love it though_

_just a woman, nothing more_

_But something's hidden through a door_

_Though I do not have the key_

_Something's there I cannot see_

_Who is she?_

_Who is she?_

_Who is she?_

_Hmm..._

_I've looked through all these books so many_

_times_

_I know the pictures and I know the time_

_I know everyone all by heart_

_My head's so full, it's tearing me apart_

_As often as I've seen them, something's wrong_

_So hard to put my bony finger on_

_Or perhaps it's really not as deep_

_As I've been led to think_

_Am I trying much too hard?_

As Luciano opened one of his oldest photo albums he came across a picture of the allis standing with the girl,

on the back was written '2p America, Canada, England, France, China and Russia with Mary Sutcliff'

so her name was Mary,

_Of course! I've been too close to see_

_The answer's right in front of me_

_Right in front of me_

_It's simple really, very clear_

_Like music drifting in the air_

_Invisible, but everywhere_

_just because I cannot see it_

_Doesn't mean I can't believe it_

_You know, I think this Mary girl_

_Is not as tricky as she seems_

_And why should they have all the fun?_

_she should belong to anyone_

_Not anyone, in fact, but me_

_Why, I could be her 2p King _

_And there's no reason I can find_

_I can't take up all her time,_

_I bet I could improve it too_

_And that's exactly what l'II do_

Luciano started to laugh as he thought of the young girl, "eureka! I've got it" He cried slamming open the door and ran down the stairs,

"Kuro, Lutz, I have a job so you!" Luciano said walking into the living room,

Kuro stopped sharpening his Katana and Lutz looked up from the magazine he was reading (guess what kind),

"i want you to find this girl and bring her to me" Luciano said handing Kuro the picture,

"alright, is she the reason you stayed up in your study for the past couple of minutes?" Kuro asked with a playful smirk on his face,

"just bring me the girl" Luciano growled before walking off,

Kuro and Lutz looked at the picture and started singing,

_Kidnapping this Sutcliff girl?_  
_I wanna do it_

_Let's draw straws_

_Boss said we should work together_

_Two of a kind_

_Birds of a feather_

_Now and forever_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_Kidnap the Sutcliff girl,_

_lock her up real tight_

_Throw away the key and then_

_Turn off all the lights_

_First, we're going to set some bait_

_Inside a nasty trap and wait_

_When she comes a-running we will_

_Snap the trap and close the gate_

_Wait! I've got a better plan_

_To catch this pretty red woman,_

_Let's trick her into coming here,_

_And then we'll make everything clear_

_Kidnap the Sutcliff girl_

_Throw her in a box_

_Bury her for ninety years_

_Then see if she talks_

_Then Mr. Bossman,_

_Can take the whole thing over then_

_He'll be so pleased, I do declare_

_That our pay will be rare_

_I say that we take a cannon_

_Aim it at her door_

_And then knock three times_

_And when she answers_

_The Sutcliff girl will be no more_

_You're so stupid, think now_

_lf we blow her up to smithereens_

_We may lose some pieces_

_And then Boss will beat us black and green_

_Kidnap the Sutcliff girl_

_Tie her in a bag_

_Throw her in the ocean_

_Then, see if she is sad_

_Because our Mr. Bossman,_

_is the meanest guy around_

_If I were on his to die list,_

_I'd get out of town_

_He'll be so pleased by our success_

_That he'll reward us too, I bet _

_Perhaps he'll make his special food_

_Of pasta, made for two_

_We're his secret henchmen and_

_We take our job with pride_

_We do our best to please him_

_And stay on his good side_

_I wish my cohort wasn't so dumb,_

_I'm not the dumb one, you're no fun,_

_Shut up!_

_Make me!_

_I've got something, listen now_

_This one is real good, you'll see_

_We'll send a present to her door_

_Upon there'll be a note to read_

_Now, in the box we'll wait and hide_

_Until her curiosity entices her to look inside_

_And then we'll have her One, two, three_

_Kidnap the Sutcliff girl, beat her with a stick_

_Lock her up for ninety years, see what makes her tick_

_Kidnap the Sutcliff girl, being her back unharmed,_

_Our Mr. Bossman is sure to have his fun,_

_Kidnap the Sutcliff girl, see what we will see_

_Lock her in a cage and then we throw away the key!_

**~*is lightly singing* making christmas, making christ- oh hi *waves at screen * um… *flips through note cards with clever things for timeskips* i got nothin' so um… time skip yay!~ **

"YES!" Both Mary and James yelled,

They had been watching the hockey game for about and hour,

You see after waking up after almost dieing Mary tried to escape many times,

Sadly, she kept failing so she gave up and ended up watching hockey with James,

"i'm going to take a shower" Mary said getting up off the couch and walking upstairs,

"Have fun" James replied totally oblivious to anything other than hockey,

Mary rolled her eyes and walked up to her room,

Al stepping out of the kitchen just in time to see her close her door,

He snuck upstairs and waited until he heard the click of the bathroom door before making his way into her room,

He heard the water start running and smirked,

About 1 minute after stepping into the shower Mary heard the doorknob turn,

"It's locked Al" Mary called over the sound of the water,

"How did you know it was me?" Al called back "and why'd you lock the door"

"Well first, I'm not dumb, and second, I'm not about to have a repeat of what happened last time" she answered grabbing the shampoo off the shelf,

Last time she forgot to lock the bathroom door Al came in and replaced her clothes with something she didn't want to wear, (*cough cough* a maid costume *cough cough*)

"Awwwwww you're no fun!" Al whined,

"Whatever Al" Mary sighed rinsing the shampoo out of her hair,

Al smirked when he got an idea,

He walked over to her dresser and looked for a hairpin,

"Come on, I thought girls loved hairpins, I mean I know she acted like a boy but I didn't think she acted _that _much like a boy" Al muttered,

After a minute he gave up and walked downstairs and saw that Oliver had left his sewing kit open,

"Oh Allen, James went to do something and I need to go and get some things, so you need to watch Mary while I'm gone" Oliver said,

Oliver walked out the front door giggling about all the cute things he could buy Mary,

Al grabbed one of the pins and walked back up to Mary's room,

Al started to pick the lock and after a couple of seconds he heard a soft _click_,

He swung open the door and was met with a metal bar,

"Like I said, I'm not dumb" Mary said standing over Al holding a metal bar,

"How the.." Al started

"I could hear you looking for a hair pin and so I got dressed and took the shower curtain bar off the shower" Mary answered pointing to the shower which was still running (to make it seem like she was still in the shower) and the curtain that was on the floor,

"Oh" Al stated,

"Yea" Mary replied dropping the bar and stepping over Al,

In a moment of quick thinking Al grabbed Mary's leg and pulled her ontop of him,

"Did you really think I'd let you go so easily?" He asked,

"Deja vu" Mary replied reaching over and grabbing the metal bar,

"Isn't that the best" he smirked leaning his head closer to Mary's,

Mary whacked him in the head with the bar for the second time but this time he was knocked out,

"Good riddance" Mary replied standing up and walking down the stairs,

Mary walked into the kitchen and started to dig through the fridge,

She sighed,

All there was to eat was cupcakes,

Mary was trying to decide weather to eat a Steak flavored cupcake or a Chicken flavored cupcake ( I have a headcanon that Oliver can bake any flavor into a cupcake) when she noticed,

Inside there was a bowl of pasta,

"What the..." She trailed off,

She looked at the pasta and noticed that the sauce looked really dark and runny,

Mary touched the sauce and felt it between her fingers,

it felt weird but familiar,

She smelled the strange liquid and her red eyes widened,

She knew that smell,

It smelled like rust and she was all too familiar with it,

It was blood,

"I told you she wouldn't eat it" Kuro growled at Lutz,

Mary whipped a young to face the two,

"Hello Katchen" Lutz smirked,

"What do you two want?!" Mary shouted,

To be honest she was sick of all the 2ps she just wanted to lie on her couch and watch the walking dead and my little pony,

"You" Kuro replied, he ran at her with his Katana,

Mary dodged all of his attacked but soon she backed into Lutz,

Lutz grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder,

"Damn so this was their plan" Mary growled,

"That's right" Kuro laughed,

Mary watched as Kuro grabbed a syringe and then her arm,

"Dammit not again" Mary sighed as Kuro stuck her with the needle,

Mary fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Happy Halloween! Ok so it's not Halloween yet but I had to make this chapter, I just love The Nightmare Before Christmas SO FREAKING MUCH! And I love Halloween even more, Candy, Cosplay, and Crazy awesome parties!**


	5. Once Upon A Dream

Mary opened her eyes and squinted at the light, she rolled over and reluctantly lifted herself up off the bed,

"Where am I now?" Mary asked with an annoyed expression,

"You are in my house ragazza" she heard behind her,

She turned and was met with a pair of magenta eyes,

"Let me guess..." Mary trailed off looking at the Italian,

"My name is Luciano, Bella" he said,

"You're Feliciano's 2p" Mary stated as she slowly got up,

"Yes, but I would prefer if you called me Luciano or il mio amore" He said walking closer to her,

Mary backed up against the door as Luciano kept advancing towards her,

"What's wrong Bella?" Luciano asked leaning his face closer to hers,

Luciano made the mistake of putting on hand on the door for support,

Mary quickly opened the door and ducked under Luciano's arm causing him to tumble to the ground outside of the room,

"I've lived with Al and James for two months next time you want to try something like that, make sure you're prepared" she snapped before closing the door and locking it,

Mary sat on the bed and closed her eyes then she remembered her phone,

"How could I forget something so useful!" Mary said facepalming, she pulled the phone out of her pocket and clicked Arthur's number on caller Id,

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Hello, I'm sorry I'm not at the phone but please leave a message and I'll get back to you real soon_

Mary sighed and hung up,

Next she called Alfred,

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ri-_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Alfred, it's Mary,"

there was a pause

"_Mary, where are you?!" _

"i've been kidnapped by your psycho 2p and now i've been kidnapped by Feliciano's 2p?!"

"_do you really think i'm psycho, aww Mary i'm hurt" _Alfred's voice turning dark,'

"dammit all!" Mary said,

"_save your voice Babe, you'll need it"_ Al said lustfully into the phone

Mary growled,

"_well, i'll be there soon, stay sexy"_

Mary was about to yell then she heard the call ended tone,

"great, now i'm stuck with a psycho while waiting for another psycho to come and take me away"

"il mio amore" Luciano said lightly knocking on Mary's door,

"what do you want?" Mary yelled her voice slightly muffled because she was laying face down on the bed,

"you seem upset" He said his voice clearer,

Mary turned and saw Luciano sitting on the bed with the door open,

"how did you get in here?" Mary questioned,

"the door was unlocked" Luciano said,

"no it wasn't" mary said shaking her head,

"well it was eventually" Luciano said,

Mary rolled her eyes and turned away from him,

"you mentioned living with Allen and James once" Luciano said "what is the story behind that?"

"why would you care? we just met" Mary said giving him a curious look,

"well thats not true" Luciano said,

Mary gave him a curious look as Luciano took her hand and lead her out of the room and down the hall,

" _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

Luciano lead her into the ballroom and started to dance with the confused redhead,

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

Luciano spun her around and he noticed she was laughing,

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream _

Luciano dipped Mary and leaned in closer to her,

Mary laughed and tilted her head back,

Lucino pulled her out of the dip and smiled at her,

"I haven't danced in forever!" Mary giggled completely forgetting that she had been kidnapped,

"you're very graceful" Luciano commented as she twirled,

"thanks, my father taught me to dance" Mary smiled,

she suddenly remembered where she was and what she had been doing,

She realized she had an opportunity and quickly took it,

she ran out of the ballroom and down the staircase,

"come back!" Luciano yelled following her,

Mary yanked open the door and ran outside into the freezing rain,

"it's not that easy to escape me ragazza" Luciano said stopping in front of the door.

~Meanwhile~

Al sat in his car and watched as the Blood red haired girl run out of the mansion and into the woods,

he smirked and started singing,

_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning_

_And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be,_

_It scared me so very bad,_

_a murderer with a cool bat,_

_Then I opened my eyes_

_And the nightmare was...me!_

_I once had the most beautiful girl in all the world._

_When she ran away she made a mistake!_

_My family brought her back to me,_

_But then AGAIN she got away!_

_Little Mary, beware,_

_your Allans awake!_

_In the dark of the night evil will find her_

_In the dark of the night just before dawn!_

_Aah..._

_Revenge will be fine,_

_When she's finally mine!_

_In the dark of the night_

_She'll be mine!_

Al stepped out of his car and walked into the woods,

_I can feel that i'm getting closer!_

_I can hear her breath and her perfume, I love that smell._

_As the Pieces fall into place_

_I'll see her crawl into place!_

_My Girlfriend, My Mary, My Life!_

_you're mine!_

_In the dark of the night terror will strike her!_

_Terror's the least I can do!_

_In the dark of the night evil will brew._

_Ooh!_

_Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real._

_In the dark of the night_

_She'll be through!_

_In the dark of the night_

_Evil will find her_

_Find her!_

_Ooh!_

_In the dark of the night terror comes true._

_Doom her!_

_My dear, here's a sign,_

_It's the end of the line!_

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night…_

He spotted Mary and cornered her by a large rock

_Come my dear,_

_Be by your lover,_

_come on now, be mine!_

Al grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him,

_you're mine now,_

_yes, now and forever_

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night..._

_you're mine!_

Al stuck Mary with one of the needles Oliver gave him and felt her go limp,

"goodnight my love" Al whispered.


	6. Paris Holds The Key

"Uhgg" Mary groaned at she got up off the bed she had been lying on,

Her head was spinning like mad,

"that. Is. It!" she yelled,

She was sick of being drugged and kidnapped,

"This ends now!" She growled,

She got up and dizzily (is that even a word?) made her way over to the door she saw,

She opened it and saw Al sitting on the couch watching a baseball game,

Al turned and saw her,

"Hey babe" he smirked,

"Don't you 'hey babe' me!" Mary snapped,

"Ohh, calm down kitty" Al smirked standing up and walked towards Mary,

"Don't call me that!" She screamed,

Al looked at her shocked, he knew he got her mad before but never this mad,

Mary started to shake with anger and her Blood red hair started to turn ocean blue,

"Mary?" Al questioned,

Mary's eyes turned from red to blue in a flash and Al knew what he did,

He made her so mad, her second player Maria appeared,

"Now, Maria don't do anything stupid" Al said backing up,

He wasn't an idiot and he knew from personal experience that Maria was a force to be reckoned with,

"Oh Allen, it's been such a long time, how have you been?" Maria asked pulling out her two now blue pocket knives (death scythes),

"I've been fine Maria" Al said backing up a little more,

"that's good, but now I'm afraid you have to die" she smirked and flipped open her pocket knives,

Al pulled out his bat and tried to not show fear,

Maria was fast, well balanced, and was the best at fighting, she almost killed Al once,

While Mary was intelligent, quick witted, and always had a plan,

Al knew the only way to win was to confuse Maria and then defeat her,

Maria kicked him square in the chest and knocked him against the wall,

"Any last words?" Maria asked pulling out the gun attachment of her pocket knife,l

"Yes" Al said,

She gave him a strange look but nodded,

"This. Sentence. is. false!" Al said,

Maria's face turned blank as she tried to process what he said,

"T-that's not possible, i- it's not true but it's not false!" She yelled clutching her head in frustration,

Slowly her hair started to turn back to red but her eyes stayed blue,

But Al didn't notice it,

"There's my girl" he said smiling and walking towards Mary,

"I'm not. Your. Girl!" Mary screamed spinning and kicking Al in the face causing him to pass out,

"Thanks for not leaving Maria" Mary said rubbing her head trying to get rid of the headache she had,

"No problem!" She heard Maria's voice say,

You see, Mary and Maria had this mutual agreement, Because Mary and Maria shared a body (a failed spell attempt by Arthur) Maria agreed to help Mary while fighting and Mary agreed to Help Maria while not fighting, so they were friends.

Mary pulled out her phone and called Alfred,

_Ring_

Ring

_Ring_

Ring

Mary heard ringing on the side table by the couch,

It was Alfred's phone,

"Oh right, Al took his phone" Mary said,

She picked up the phone and headed to the door,

Mary opened it and then turned around to look at the passed out American,

"Bye Al!" She called before walking into the inky blackness that was the night,

She then tried to call the others,

Arthur: no answer,

Matthew: no answer,

Ivan: nope,

Yao: yeaaaa- no.

Feliciano: Pasta! But no answer,

Ludwig: phone was off,

Kiku: phone was off as well,

Lovino: hahahah yea right!

Antonio: no answer,

Gilbert: he answered but she couldn't get a word in edgewise,

So she was stuck calling the one person she was most reluctant to call,

Francis:

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_R-_

_Bonjour?_

Hi Francis,

_...Mary?_

Yea..

_Onhonhonhonhonhon, I knew you would fall for me eventually,_

Shut up you bloody frog! I'm only calling because I need a ride home!

_Well i'd be happy to assist you, where are you?_

Ok, I'm in London,

_...alright, I'll pick you up, but..._

What do you want?

_I want you to accompany me to Paris,_

No way,

_Alright then, have fun in London!_

Wait!

_Oui?_

...fine, I'll go with you just met me at Big Ben alright?

_Ok! Until then mon amour_

"Whatever" Mary muttered before stuffing her phone into her coat pocket,

Mary started to walk towards the city and silently prayed that Al wouldn't wake up before she got to Big Ben,

~later~

"Where is he?" Mary questioned as she sat on a bench,

She had been waiting for Francis for a half an hour,

Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist,

"I found you Mary" she heard someone purr into her ear,

On instinct she elbowed the person in the stomache and face,

The person let go of her and fell to the ground

"Oh Francis, it's you" Mary said turning around and seeing the French man,

"Oui, now, let us go!" Francis said getting up and leading her over to his car,

"Ok, let's go, I just want to get this over with" Mary sighed stepping into the car and buckling up,

~ this is a wibbily wobbily timey wimey Skip thing~

After a 5 hour car ride filled with annoying love songs, Francis being a pervert, Mary getting mad at him and Francis calling those stupid love talk shows like 'love is in the radio' and 'let's talk about love', they arrived in Paris,

"Here we are mon amour" Francis said opening the door for Mary

She stepped out of the car and looked around,

Although she wouldn't admit it, Paris was kinda pretty,

Mary had been to Paris before but she never had time to look around or have fun because she was too busy, looking for her parents,

An Accordion player that was close to Mary and Francis played a tune and shouted,

"Lovers!"

"Oh no we're not-" Mary tried to explain,

"Ooh La La!" A woman with a basket of flowers giggled,

Francis walked over to the flower woman and payed for a red rose

He handed it to Mary and started singing,

_Welcome, my dear, to Paris._

_Here, have a flower on me._

_Forget where you're from._

_You're in France!_

_Darling, come!_

_I'll show you that French joie de vivre!_

Francis took Mary's hand and pulled her along the path,

_Paris holds the key to your heart._

_And all of Paris plays a part._

The flower woman and the Accordion player obviously knew the song because they walked along behind them and were singing,

_Just stroll two by two_

_Down what we call "la rue"_

_And soon all Paris_

_Will be singing to you!_

_Ooh La La_

_Ooh La La_

_Ooh La La!_

Francis pulled Mary down the street while singing,

They got strange looks from some people but most people sang along,

_Paris holds the key to l'amour!_

_And not even Freud knows the cure._

_There's love in the air!_

_At the Follies Begere!_

_The French have it down to an art!_

_Paris hold the key to your heart!_

_When you're feeling blue_

_Come to Le Moulin._

_When your heart says don't,_

_The French say do!_

A few can can girls ran over and tried to get Mary to join their act,

_When you think you can't_

_You'll find you can can!_

_Everyone can can can!_

_You can, can can too!_

_Whee!_

_Whee!_

_Whee!_

Mary politely said no and sat down next to Francis,

Francis watched as a man asked Mary to dance, she hesitated but nodded and walked to the dance floor with him,

_Paris hold the key to her past._

_Yes, Princess, I have you at last._

_No more pretend, _

_You'll be mine,_

_That's the end..._

_Paris hold the key_

_To your heart!_

Francis picked out a dress for Mary to wear and pushed her into the dressing room,

_You'll be "très jolie" and so smart!_

_Come dance through the night_

_And forget all your woes_

_The city of light_

_Where a rose is a rose!_

Francis continued to pull Mary over to the Eiffel Tower as all the people sang,

_And one never knows what will start!_

_Paris_

_Holds the key..._

France smirked and lightly sang

_To her..._

_Heart!_

Many people sang altogether

_Ooh La La!_

_Ooh La La!_

The singing stopped and everyone walked away smiling,

Except Francis and Mary,

"Did you have fun?" Francis asked,

"Kinda, I'm not a big fan of Paris, I came here once while looking for my parents but I never really got to look around" Mary explained,

Francis watched as Mary sat down on the bench and then he did the same,

Francis looked over at Mary and smiled,

"Your hair is beautiful in the moonlight Mary" he complimented,

"Thanks" she replied smiling,

Francis leaned over to kiss her but Mary stopped him,

" Francis, you're sweet but you're not the guy for me" Mary pushing him away,

"I understand" Francis said leaning back and looking at the girl,

"so, did you ever find your parents?" he asked,

"yea, i would have called them but...my mother is always busy and my father is always away on business" she replied,

"well, we better be going, or we're going to miss our flight" he said standing up,

"right, lets go" Mary replied jumping up,

~le french time skip~

after about an hour of waiting Mary and Francis were finally on a plane to america,

Mary didn't realize how tired she was until she sat down,

she yawned and slowly started to drift into a deep sleep,

Francis heard Mary yawn and smiled,

he put down the magazine he was reading and put one of the blankets and put it over her,

"goodnight mon amour" he whispered,

he kissed her forehead and smiled,

"one day you will be mine" he smirked.

**AHDHFHFNVJFNFNFJMCFNHVJMV! I'm SO happy i got this over with! you have no idea how painful it was to write this! so now if you'll excuse me i'm going to curl up on my bed and cry.**


End file.
